


Words, Words, Words.

by coldairballoons



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: Edgar Allan Poe had a few enemies in this world. Eduardo Dantes, aka Edward de Vere was certainly one of these people. These… enemies.Think about that. Think long and hard about how one man hated, despised the other.And now, let’s fast forward to the present.
Relationships: Edgar Allan Poe/Eddie Dantes
Kudos: 11





	Words, Words, Words.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Hoe Party Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Hoe+Party+Discord).



> I am... so sorry for what you’re about to read.

Okay. So. Let’s start this off by saying that Edgar Allan Poe had a few enemies in this world. Ernest Hemingway, for starters, the bastard. But some others as well.

Eduardo Dantes, aka Edward de Vere was certainly one of these people. These… enemies.

Think about that. Think long and hard about how one man hated, despised the other.

And now, let’s fast forward to the present, where Edgar Allan Poe, the world renowned author and poet, was currently laying in bed, groaning softly as he worked his hand on his cock. Biting his hand as to keep quiet—his ghost roommate and her insufferable spectral brother-in-law upstairs, of course.

He let out another soft groan as he thumbed the head, he was getting so close, it all felt too good, but at the same time, not enough. Not nearly enough. Not at all.

Edgar needed… he didn’t know what he needed. He needed more, more, more… “God, please…” he groaned, just trying to chase that release he so desperately needed, but then the door to his room was opening and there was that horrible Eddie Dantes, standing there, face flushed, staring at him. 

Just… staring.

He was still painfully hard, still… on the edge of that release, but he couldn’t, he…

“Need some help there?” Eddie smirked with that signature charismatic grin of his. That stupidly chiseled jaw, his perfect teeth, hair falling over his deep brown eyes…

Edgar let out a huff, raising an eyebrow. Attempting to act dignified despite the situation. “And you’re going to do what, exactly, Dantes?” He asks, using his free hand to brush hair out of his own eyes. 

But Eddie Dantes, that smug bastard, just sauntered—yes, sauntered—over to the bed, kneeling down next to Edgar, and started to trace all the sharp angles and ridges and curves of his body with those ridiculously sexy hands of his. 

“Hello, there.” He grinned, humming in that deep voice of his. Fuck, why was that so hot? And Edgar was just about to respond before Eddie took him in his hand and gave his cock a light stroke, urging out a strangled moan from the author. 

Edgar gritted his teeth, trying to focus on his overwhelming hatred of the other man, but something in those stupid perfect eyes of his made Edgar melt under his touch like putty. Eddie gave him butterflies in his stomach, which, firstly, ew, secondly, was highly inefficient when he was trying his damndest to hate the man.

“How’s that?” Eddie hummed, using his free hand to trace down Edgar’s lower stomach, playing with the trail of dark hair there, and Edgar could only give a low groan in return. 

“If you fucking stop,” Edgar grumbled, balling his fists in the sheets, “I will kick your ass.” 

Eddie raised an eyebrow, grinning. “Good, then?” He gave a wink before leaning in, biting and sucking at Edgar’s neck, and oh fuck if he wasn’t a mess before he sure as fuck was now. Edgar let out a deep moan, louder than before, and pressed a hand over his mouth, muffling the noises he was making. 

“Very.” He managed, his voice shaky, and Eddie just laughed a bit, pulling him in for a deep, heated kiss. Their teeth clicked together, and Eddie’s tongue was brushing against Edgar’s and suddenly he realized the appeal of this whole… kissing thing, because he was pulling Eddie in by that tie, pulling him on top of him and whining, whining for him. 

“You’re wearing far too many clothes.” Edgar mutters, pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders. “Far too many…”

Eddie lets out a bark of laughter, beginning to undo his tie, tugging it off as Edgar starts to undo the buttons on his shirt, running his hands up and down the other man’s chest. Fuck, he had… a nice chest. Edgar made an internal note of that, he would have to write something. Eventually. Not now. No, now, he just wanted to focus on how painfully hard he was while Eddie slowly undressed himself above him.

After a few moments, Eddie was fully undressed, pulling Edgar into another deep, heated kiss, and, yeah, he could get used to this. Especially as Eddie’s hand started to stroke Edgar’s cock again, back to full hardness (as though the whole kissing/undressing thing had in any way caused his arousal to decline) and Edgar let out another terribly embarrassing whine to which Eddie just laughed.

“Do you…” Eddie raised an eyebrow, looking down at Edgar expectantly, and it took the author a moment to realize what he was looking for. 

“Oh! Yes! Right. I…” Edgar scooted out from under Eddie, opening his bedside drawer and rummaging through various vials of ink, quills, a random raven feather or two until he found… aha. 

He handed the bottle of lube triumphantly to Eddie, who raised an eyebrow and gave a knowing half-smile. “Half-empty, I see.”

Edgar rolled his eyes. “I do have a life, you know.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair, but his own hand met Eddie’s, and the other man gave a soft tug, guiding him back to where he previously laid and oh, that… felt surprisingly pleasant. Apparently, Edgar made a noise of affirmation, and Eddie gave a smirk, tugging him up by the hair to meet his lips once more.

This kiss was… a little bit gentler. Softer, as though there was something more behind it, rather than just the lust both had felt earlier. A little inside joke, perhaps. 

Edgar was beginning to get impatient, and he whined, trying to press his hips closer to Eddie, and the other man just grinned. “All in due time, Poe.” He growled, leaning down to gently nip at his neck.

And if that wasn’t enough for pure arousal to shoot to his groin, Eddie chose that exact moment to return to gently working at his cock, and Edgar let out a deep moan, sighing into the contact. 

“Just… fuck me already.” He hissed, pushing him away after a few more moments of indulging in the touch. Eddie seemed to consider, then shrugged, sitting back on his heels. 

“Ask nicely.” He grinned deviously, but his voice was nonchalant. “Ask nicely and maybe I’ll consider.”

“You… fucking…” Edgar grumbled, but it’s clear he was getting too uncomfortable with how painfully hard hewas, so he grimaced, rolling his eyes. “Please fuck me?” 

Eddie smirked again, grabbing him by the hair to pull him back into a kiss. “Good.” He whispered against his lips, and Edgar’s stomach erupted in those stupid butterflies again. Damnit. 

He ran his hands down Eddie’s chest, just… admiring for a moment. The way his muscles moved as he breathed, the flexing of his biceps from holding him down… it was very… attractive. There, he said it. Attractive.

There was a moment where neither said a word, they just held each other. It was surprisingly nice, Edgar had to admit. Nice, that is, until he heard the lid of the bottle snap shut again and a cool, slicked finger press into him. Edgar let out a deep whine, tensing up, and it was obvious that Eddie felt it because he frowned, leaning down to kiss his neck.

“I need you to relax.” Eddie hummed, kissing him… surprisingly sweetly on the neck a few more times. “Relax for me, Poe. You can do it.”

Edgar let out a soft moan at the words, but obliged, letting himself relax, just be held and worked slowly open by Eddie. After a few more minutes, Eddie slicked up another finger, opening him up a little bit more. 

Edgar tried to press down, to get more, because he needed it, but he… couldn’t. He was so hard, it felt so good, and he shook his head, stopping Eddie. “I’m okay.” Edgar assured him. “Please, please, fuck me now, I… need it. Please.”

Eddie paused, a bit taken aback by the words. “I… are you sure?” But Edgar just shook his head, pulling Eddie in for another kiss. 

“I’m ready.” He whispered against his lips, and it was like something passed between the two of them. A spark, almost. Edgar could feel it.

Trust.

That was fucking weird.

But the spark erupted into a flame as quickly as it was started, and Eddie pulled Edgar closer to him, slicking himself up before gently pressing into him, both of them groaning. Edgar’s legs came up to hook behind Eddie’s back, pushing him further in, and he let out a deep moan, pulling Eddie to kiss him once more. 

“You’re so… fucking…” Eddie groaned, leaning in to bite at his neck. “God, fuck.”

Edgar nodded, hands coming up to pull at Eddie’s hair, that perfectly fluffy hair. “Good god, Dantes…”

There was a moment where they just sat there, Edgar panting softly, Eddie’s head dangling, resting on Edgar’s collarbone. breathing hoarsely. “Can… Edgar, can I…”

Edgar nodded frantically. “Do it. Move. Please, please fucking…” 

And when Eddie finally started to fuck him in earnest, Edgar couldn’t help the helpless noises that escaped his mouth as he clung to him, little sounds that he was frankly embarrassed to make. Eddie was rough, relentless, just how Edgar thought he’d be.

How he hoped he’d be.

“Eddie,” Edgar panted, shutting his eyes, letting himself be rocked back and forth by the motions. “Eddie, please…”

Eddie didn’t stop, he didn’t slow down, not even slowing when he began to get Edgar off while fucking him and yeah it was better than he ever dreamed, he ran his hand up to Eddie’s shoulder and held him from there, feeling the tense muscles beneath his hand. 

“You’re…” Eddie growled into his ear. “You’re so fucking hot, Poe, I’ve thought about this, about… fucking you in your study while you work… pinning you… up against the fucking wall, getting you off where anyone could… see…” 

And Edgar keened, pulling him to his lips, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. That warmth was building up in his stomach, and he wants. He wants, he wants, he wants.

“Eddie.” Edgar pleaded, scrabbling to get a grasp on the other man, dull nails scraping down his back. “Eddie, Eddie, Dantes, please, please, I want… I want to…”

“I know.” Eddie hummed. “I know. Come on, Poe, come on, let go, you know you can, come on…”

And then Edgar’s vision was whiting out and he was crying out Eddie’s name as he came, finally, harder than he had in god only knows how long and all he could think is “Eddie, Eddie, Eddie” and maybe he was saying it out loud but really? Really now he didn’t care because now there was another sensation stirring in the pit of his stomach and he moved Eddie’s hand away from his cock to stroke himself.

Eddie was close, he could feel it, and Edgar was starting to get there again as well and neither could stop, and Eddie was growling in his ear, a mixture of praise, telling him how good he’s done, that he’s his good boy, and what else he wants to do. Push him up against the wall, leave marks for everyone to see, pull at his hair, tie his hands and it was too much, Edgar was crying out as he came again, and it seemed like he was floating as Eddie finally tensed up, and he could feel it and then something passed between the two of them and then they were falling, falling back to earth.

Edgar panted, his breathing shaky and uneven, and Eddie’s breath is against his collarbone and it wasn’t at all unpleasant, certainly not, especially when he pressed some soft kisses against his skin, against the marks he made earlier.

Edgar brought a hand up to play with his hair, sweaty, but still soft and fluffy and shiny. Beautiful. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, Poe.” Eddie snorted, but his words were sincere. And at first Edgar was embarrassed because that meant he said it out loud, but… then he’s not. Because Eddie meant it too. They could both tell.

And no more words were necessary, because maybe, just maybe, they said it all.


End file.
